The present invention relates to a novel carbapenem compound useful as an agent for the prophylaxis and treatment of bacterial infectious diseases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel carbapenem compound having sufficient antibacterial property and permitting oral absorption, an oral antibacterial agent containing this compound as an active ingredient and an intermediate compound for the production of the carbapenem compound.
A number of compounds having a carbapenem skeleton have been heretofore found to be a therapeutic agent for infectious diseases, and some of which have been put to practical use for the superior antibacterial activity they possess or have been developed for practical application. For example, a carbapenem compound of the formula (A) 
has already been put to practical use in clinical situations. This carbapenem compound has a broad antibacterial spectrum and a strong antibacterial activity, and has overcome instability of the conventional carbapenem compound to renal dehydropeptidase, which was considered a defect of this compound. It has superior characteristic feature in that it can be administered alone without using a stabilizer.
On the other hand, this carbapenem compound shows poor absorption from the digestive tract and is now administered as an injection in clinical use. An oral agent is easily and conveniently administered and is clinically extremely useful as compared to injections. Therefore, there is a strong demand for the development of carbapenem compound for oral administration, that has a strong antibacterial activity and a broad antibacterial spectrum, and that shows superior absorption from the digestive tract.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a carbapenem compound having a superior antibacterial property and showing superior absorption from the digestive tract. Another object of the present invention is to provide use of the carbapenem compound. A yet another object of the present invention is to provide an intermediate suitable for the production of the carbapenem compound.
The present inventor has conducted intensive studies in an attempt to achieve the above-mentioned objects and found that a novel carbapenem compound of the following formula (I) shows superior absorption from the digestive tract, that the compound has sufficiently strong antibacterial property and is extremely useful as an oral antibacterial agent. He has also found a novel intermediate compound usable for the production of this compound, which resulted in the completion of the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the following (1) to (10).
(1) A carbapenem compound of the formula (I) 
wherein R1 is a modifier hydrolyzable in the living body, R2 and R3 are the same or different and each is a lower alkyl and R is a group of the formula (B) 
or formula (C) 
wherein R4 and R5 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl and R6 is an alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
(2) The carbapenem compound of (1) above, wherein R2 and R3 are the same or different and each is a lower ally.
(3) The carbapenem compound of (1) above, wherein R1 is pivaloyloxymethyl.
(4) The carbapenem compound of (1) above, wherein R1 is 1-cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxyethyl.
(5) The carbapenem compound of (1) above, wherein R1 is 1-ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl.
(6) The carbapenem compound of (1) above, which is a member selected from the group consisting of:
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
1-cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxyethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3carboxylate,
1-ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-acetyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio[-6-(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-propionyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isobutyryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-pivaloyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-[hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isovaleryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3 carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-tert-butylacetyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
1-cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxyethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isobutyryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3-carboxylate, and
1-ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-pivaloyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3-carboxylate.
(7) An antibacterial agent comprising the carbapenem compound of (1) above of the formula (I) as an active ingredient.
(8) The antibacterial agent of (7), which is for oral administration.
(9) A carbapenem compound of the formula (II) 
wherein R2 and R3 are the same or different and each is a lower alkyl, R7 is a hydrogen atom or a protecting group of carboxyl group and R is a group of the formula (B) 
or formula (C) 
wherein R4 and R5 are the same or different and each is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl and R6 is an alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, or a salt thereof.
(10) The carbapenem compound of (9) above, which is a member selected from the group consisting of:
p-nitrobenzyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
(1R,5S,6S)-2{-(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylic acid,
p-nitrobenzyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-propionyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
p-nitrobenzyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isobutyryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
(1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-propionyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylic acid, and
(1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isobutyryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylic acid,
or a salt thereof, particularly a sodium salt thereof.
The definitions used in the present specification are explained in the following.
The xe2x80x9cmodifier hydrolyzable in the living bodyxe2x80x9d at R1 is preferably hydrolyzable in intestine or blood. Examples thereof include optionally substituted aryl (e.g., phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, indanyl and the like), 1-alkanoyloxyalkyl, 1-alkoxycarbonyloxyal, phthalidyl, 5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3dioxolen-4-ylmethyl and the like, with preference given to 1-alkanoyloxyallyl, 1-alkoxycarbonyloxyalkyl and 5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-ylmethyl.
The xe2x80x9coptionally substituted arylxe2x80x9d is preferably an unsubstituted aryl or aryl optionally substituted by 1 to 3 substituent(s), wherein the substituents may be the same or different. Examples of the substituent include allyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as methyl, ethyl and the like.
The number of carbon atoms of the alkanoyl moiety of xe2x80x9c1-alkanoyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d is preferably 2 to 10, more preferably 2 to 7, which may be linear, branched or cyclic. The number of carbon atom(s) of the alkyl moiety is preferably 1 to 3, more preferably 1 or 2.
Examples of 1-alkanoyloxyalkyl include acetoxymethyl, propionyloxymethyl, n-butyryloxymethyl, isobutyryloxymethyl, pivaloyloxymethyl, n-valeryloxymethyl, 2-methylbutyryloxymethyl, isovaleryloxymethyl, n-hexanoyloxymethyl, 3-methylvaleryloxymethyl, neohexanoyloxymethyl, 2-methylhexanoyloxymethyl, 2,2 dimethylvaleryloxymethyl, neoheptanoyloxymethyl, cyclohexanecarbonyloxymethyl, cyclohexylacetoxymethyl, 1-acetoxyethyl, 1-propionyloxyethyl, 1-n-butyryloxyethyl, 1-isobutyryloxyethyl, 1-n-valeryloxyethyl, 1-pivaloyloxyethyl, 1-isovaleryloxyethyl, 1-n-hexanoyloxyethyl, 1-cyclohexanecarbonyloxyethyl and the like.
The number of carbon atom(s) of the alkoxy moiety of xe2x80x9c1-alkoxycarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d is preferably 1 to 10, more preferably 1 to 7, which may be linear, branched or cyclic. The number of carbon atom(s) of the alkyl moiety is preferably 1 to 3, more preferably 1 or 2.
Examples of xe2x80x9c1-alkoxycarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d include 1-methoxycarbonyloxyethyl, 1ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl, 1-n-propoxycarbonyloxyethyl, 1-isopropoxycarbonyloxyethyl, 1-n-butoxycarbonyloxyethyl, 1-secbutoxycarbonyloxyethyl, 1-t-butoxycarbonyloxyethyl, 1-pentyloxycarbonyloxyethyl, 1cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxyethyl and the like.
The xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d at R2, R3, R4 and R5 is a linear or branched alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which is exemplified by methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, t-pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, neohexyl and the like. Of these, methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl are preferable.
The xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d at R6 is a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, which is exemplified by methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, t-pentyl, cyclopentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, neohexyl, sec-hexyl, t-hexyl, cyclohexyl, heptyl, isoheptyl, neoheptyl, sec-heptyl, t-heptyl, octyl, isooctyl, neooctyl, sec-octyl, t-octyl and the like.
The xe2x80x9cprotecting group of carboxyl groupxe2x80x9d at R7 is exemplified by t-butyl, neopentyl, benzyl, p-nitrobenzyl, p-methoxybenzyl, diphenylmethyl, p-nitrophenyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, benzyloxymethyl, methylthiomethyl, trityl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, trimethylsilyl, diphenylmethoxybenzenesulfonylmethyl, dimethylaminoethyl and the like. Of these, p-nitrobenzyl, p-methoxybenzyl and diphenylmethyl are preferable.
When the carbapenem compound (II) has a carboxyl group (when R7 is a hydrogen atom), a salt can be formed at the carboxyl group. The salt at the carboxyl group is, for example, alkali metal salt (e.g., sodium salt, potassium salt and the like), alkaline earth metal salt (e.g., calcium salt, magnesium salt and the like), salt of organic base (e.g., triethylamine salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, pyridine salt and the like), and the like.
Examples of preferable carbapenem compound (I) of the present invention include the following.
Pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
1-cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxyethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
1-ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-l-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-acetyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1 -hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-propionyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isobutyryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-pivaloyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isovaleryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dinethylaminocarbonyl-1-tert-butylacetyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
1-cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxyethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isobutyryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3-carboxylate,
1-ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)7(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-pivaloyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl-1-propionyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
pivaloyloxymethyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl-1-propionyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate, and the like.
Examples of preferable carbapenem compound (II) of the present invention include the following.
p-Nitrobenzyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
sodium (1R,5S,6S)-2-{(3S,5S)-[5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-(5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyloxycarbonyl]pyrrolidin-3-ylthio}-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
p-nitrobenzyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-propionyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
p-nitrobenzyl (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isobutyryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-l1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
sodium (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-propionyloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2-em-3-carboxylate,
sodium (1R,5S,6S)-2-[(3S,5S)-(5-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl-1-isobutyryloxymethyloxycarbonyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylthio]-6-[(1R)-1-hydroxyethyl]-1-methylcarbapen-2em-3-carboxylate, and the like.
The carbapenem compound (I) and carbapenem compound (II), which is an intermediate compound thereof, can be produced by any of the following methods 1 to 5.
Production Method 1 
wherein R1, R2, R3 and R are as defined above, and X is a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, iodine and the like, a leaving group such as alkanesulfonyloxy (e.g., methanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy, propanesulfonyloxy, butanesulfonyloxy and the like), arylsulfonyloxy (e.g., phenylsulfonyloxy, tolylsulfonyloxy and the like), and the like.
The compound (I) is obtained by dissolving compound (IIa) in a solvent that does not interfere with the reaction (e.g., dioxane, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, chloroform, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, benzene, ethyl acetate, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfide, and a mixture thereon) and reaction with compound (III) in an equimolar to 5-fold molar amount, preferably about equimolar to bimolar amount, in the presence of a base.
The base to be used is free of particular limitation and is exemplified by inorganic base (e.g., sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium carbonate and the like), organic base (e.g., triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, pyridine and the like), and the like.
While the reaction temperature is not particularly limited, the reaction proceeds at a comparatively low temperature to suppress side reactions, which is exemplified by xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 10xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies mainly due to the reaction temperature, kind of the reaction reagent and the like and is generally from 30 minutes to dozen and odd hours.
The compound (IIa) may be converted to a reactive derivative thereof, such as alkali metal salt (e.g., sodium salt, potassium salt and the like), alkaline earth metal salt (e.g., calcium salt and the like), triethylamine salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, pyridine salt and the like, and then reacted with compound (III).
Production Method 2 
wherein R1, R2, R3 and R are as defined above and Y is a leaving group such as chlorine, imidazol-1-yl, p-nitrophenyloxy, 2-phenylacetonitril-2-yl-iminooxy and the like.
The compound (I) can be obtained by dissolving compound (IV) in a solvent that does not interfere with the reaction (e.g., dioxane, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, chloroform, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, benzene, ethyl acetate, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, and a mixture thereof) and reaction with compound (V) in an equimolar to 5-fold molar amount, preferably about equimolar to bimolar amount The compound (IV) can be obtained in the same manner as in Production Method 1 by reacting compound (III) with the carboxylic acid disclosed in JP-A-60-233076 and the like.
The reaction can be also carried out in the presence of a base. The base to be used is free of particular limitation and is preferably exemplified by inorganic base (e.g., sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium carbonate and the like), organic base (e.g., triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, pyridine and the like), and the like.
While the reaction temperature is not particularly limited, the reaction proceeds at a comparatively low temperature to suppress side reactions, which is exemplified by xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 10xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies manly due to the reaction temperature, kind of the reaction reagent and the like and is generally from 30 minutes to dozen and odd hours.
Production Method 3 
wherein R2, R3, R7 and R are as defined above, and R8 is alkanesulfonyl (e.g., methanesulfonyl, ethanesulfonyl, propanesulfonyl, butanesulfonyl and the like), arylsulfonyl (e.g., phenylsulfonyl, tolylsulfonyl and the like), dialkylphosphorl (e.g., dimethylphosphoryl, diethylphosphoryl, diisopropylphosphoryl, dibutylphosphoryl and the like), diarylphosphoryl (e.g., diphenylphosphoryl, ditolylphosphoryl and the like).
The compound (II) can be obtained by dissolving compound (VI) disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 8-12676 and the like in a solvent that does not interfere with the reaction (e.g., dioxane, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, chloroform, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, benzene, ethyl acetate, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, and a mixture thereof) and reaction with mercapto compound (VII) in an equimolar to 5-fold molar amount, preferably about equimolar to 3-fold molar amount in the presence of a base.
The base to be used is free of particular limitation and is exemplified by inorganic base (e.g., sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium carbonate and the like), organic base (e.g., triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, pyridine and the like), and the like.
While the reaction temperature is not particularly limited, the reaction proceeds at a comparatively low temperature to suppress side reactions, which is exemplified by xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 10xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies mainly due to the reaction temperature, kind of the reaction reagent and the like and is generally from 30 minutes to dozen and odd hours.
The compound (VII), which is a staring material for the synthesis for compound (II), is prepared in the following manner.
Production Method of Compound (VII) 
wherein R2, R3, R and Y are as defined above, R9 is an amino-protecting group and R10 is a thiol-protecting group.
The compound (VII) can be synthesized by removing R9, which is an amino-protecting group of compound (IX) disclosed in JP-A-60-233076 and the like, by a method known in the filed to give compound (X), the reacting compound (X) and compound (V) in the same manner as in Production Method 2 to give compound (XI), and removing R10 which is a thiol-protecting group by a method known in the field. As the protecting group of thiol and amino, those generally used in the technique in this field can be used.
Production Method 4 
wherein R2, R3, R7, R and Y are each as defined above.
The compound (II) can be obtained by reacting compound (VIII) disclosed in JP-A-60-233076 and the like and compound (V) in the same manner as in Production Method 2.
The carbapenem compound (II) thus obtained can be converted to a carboxylic acid derivative wherein R7 is hydrogen atom, by removing the carboxyl-protecting group as necessary by a conventional method. While the method for removing a protecting group varies depending on the kind thereof, a method generally used in the technique in this field can be used.
Production Method 5 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R8 and R are as defined above.
The compound (I) can be obtained by dissolving compound (XII) in a solvent that does not interfere with the reaction (e.g., dioxane, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, chloroform, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, benzene, ethyl acetate, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, and a mixture thereof and reaction with mercapto compound (VII) in an equimolar to 5-fold molar amount, preferably about equimolar to 3-fold molar amount, in the presence of a base.
The base to be used is free of particular limitation and is exemplified by inorganic base (e.g., sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium carbonate and the like), organic base (e.g., triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, pyridine and the like), and the like.
While the reaction temperature is not particularly limited, the reaction proceeds at a comparatively low temperature to suppress side reactions, which is exemplified by xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 10xc2x0 C. The reaction time varies mainly due to the reaction temperature, kind of the reaction reagent and the like and is generally from 30 minutes to dozen and odd hours.
The carbapenem compound (I) and carbapenem compound (II) can be purified as necessary according to a conventional method, such as recrystallization, preparative thin-layer chromatography, column chromatography and the like. Where necessary, it can be purified as a salt thereof.
The preferable configuration of the compound (I) and compound (II) which are the objects of the present invention are the following compound (Ia) and compound (IIb). 
wherein R1, R2 , R3 and R are as defined above. 
wherein R2, R3, R7 and R are as defined above.
The carbapenem compound (I) after oral administration can be rapidly absorbed into blood and converts to a metabolite, i.e., carbapenem compound wherein, in the formula (IV), R1 is hydrogen atom, that shows high concentration in blood.
Hence, an agent for the prophylaxis and treatment of infectious diseases, which comprises carbapenem compound (I) shows superior action mentioned above by oral administration and is generally administered as an oral agent.
The agent for the prophylaxis and treatment of infectious diseases can be produced by dilution with a pharmaceutical excipient according to a method known in the field. Examples of the excipient include starch, lactose, sugar, calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate and the like.
The agent for the prophylaxis and treatment of infectious diseases can contain other preferable additives where desired, such as a binder (e.g., starch, gum arabic, carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, crystalline cellulose and the like), a lubricant (e.g., magnesium stearate, talc and the like), a disintegrator (e.g., calcium carboxymethylcellulose, talc and the like), and the like. After admixing each ingredient, the mixture is formulated into a suitable dosage form suitable for oral administration, such as capsule, tablet, fine particle, granule, dry syrup and the like by a method known in the field, whereby an agent for oral administration for the prophylaxis and treatment of infectious diseases can be produced.
The daily dose of carbapenem compound (I), which is subject to change according to the administration target, symptom and the like, is about 1-40 mg/kg body weight/dose for oral administration to an adult patient with a purulent disease, wherein the administration frequency is 1 to 4 times a day.
The carbapenem compound (I) can be used in conjunction with other substance having an antibacterial activity, such as an antibacterial agent (penicillins, aminoglycosides, cephalosporins and the like) or a therapeutic agent for systemic symptom caused by bacterial infection (e.g., antipyretic, analgesic, antiphlogistic and the like).